masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:11-Book Strategy/@comment-44231992-20191120165129/@comment-1333593-20191120224135
Thanks. I apologize for not testing out the numbers sooner. To be fair, every "single powerful unit" strategy can benefit from positioning well, although some more than others. Wraiths, Gorgons, Chimeras, and even Shadow Demons have an easier time because they fly and can't be attacked by everything, although Gorgons and Chimeras can be webbed by spiders. Still, all of them lose out on their full potential if attacked more than twice per turn, with one obvious exception being Wraiths, who actually benefit from suppression so long as they don't get destroyed in the process. At least, if raising Undead is part of the goal. For Chimeras especially, but to an extent all of the others with special attacks, the targeting order is also important. I generally get much better results by reducing enemy figure counts, as opposed to focus-firing the opposing units one by one. This means always attacking the enemy with the highest remaining figure count, which minimizes overkill, and maximizes the chance that the last standing opponents can still be beaten with the figures left in my own unit. In fact, Wraiths with Black Prayer can actually take out quite a few Zombies, Skeletons, and Ghouls this way, although they do need a life steal battle afterward to regain any lost figures. The one situation where focus fire is necessary is when the opponent regenerates, mainly in the case of Werewolves and Shadow Demons. Here, reducing the figure counts can easily end up being meaningless - unless I'm using Gorgons, in which case it is still the best way to go, since the stoning can't be regenerated. Otherwise, with IGS for instance, I often have to keep kiting everything around the same one enemy unit until it dies. This is fairly easy against the Shadow Demons with their single move, but Werewolves can be tricky for non-flyers, and may require backing into a corner to prevent being surrounded. There's also something else I wasn't sure about whether I should add or not, seeing as the editor who added the stuff about the Wraiths felt it necessary to do so in their case. This is the scenario of being able to cast both Prayer and True Light in the same battle. I think that is pretty far from being on topic here considering the amount of Spell Skill training required, so I might instead consider removing the section from the Wraiths that use both Black Prayer and Darkness at the same time. An IGS with Prayer and True Light both can not only take out a full stack of unbuffed Shadow Demons, but is no longer vulnerable to Stoning Touch and can knock out any number of Cockatrices as a result. The more powerful Chaos/Death creatures also become easier, which often means at least one more of them can be taken on. On the other hand, most of the creatures not already on the list will generally still be too strong, although a single Basilisk or Hydra may be beatable. The problem with the latter by the way is typically the bug that grants it extra Hits per figure every time it regains a head, not its actual attributes or the regeneration itself. Since letting it attack is generally a bad idea until it's low on heads, it can only be attacked once per turn before having to move the IGS away, resulting in slow damage, which equals lots of heads regrown.